


There's Room for Two

by Anonymonimus



Series: Unorthodox Folk [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Underfell, Declarations Of Love, Falling In Love, First Love, Friendship/Love, Idiots in Love, Love, Love Confessions, Love Triangles, M/M, Polyamory, Polygamy, Post-Undertale Pacifist Route, Skeletons, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, Underfell Papyrus, Underfell Sans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-12-08 00:16:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11634948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonymonimus/pseuds/Anonymonimus
Summary: Edge and Red had come to their own separate conclusions that Sans represented a chance at a new life, a chance to leave their dreary pasts behind and look forward to a brighter, much happier and hopeful, future. Both wanted to chase that and saw no point in not doing it together.





	There's Room for Two

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SansyFresh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SansyFresh/gifts).



> **This is for[queenofbiscuits](https://queenofbiscuits.tumblr.com/) who won Nagisaheichou's and Aryisgoingaway's Fontcest Fanfiction Contest. I don't understand why you chose my writing as your prize but here it is! I really hope you enjoy :)**

Sans was unique, to say the least.

The smaller skeleton was lazy and easy going, hardly bothered by most things in life and treating everyone in the same fashion. He was the first and only monster who didn't cower at the mere sight of them, the only one who was unbothered by their LV. To him, Edge and Red were just like anybody else. He joked with them, pulled pranks on them, and fell asleep in the middle of conversations with them. Naturally, this made him very intriguing. Neither brother had ever met a monster who was so comfortable around them to the point of daring to doze off. Back home, such behaviour was a death sentence. But the surface world wasn't home. It was different. A good different.

Finally, the fighting was over and the brothers could relax – but they never dared to lower their guard too much. Their insane compatriots had also been freed from the caverns of Mount Ebott. Nevertheless, this new world offered new opportunities; ones they wouldn't have thought to pursue before for a multitude of reasons. Sans was one of those opportunities. Edge and Red had come to their own separate conclusions that the aforementioned skeleton represented a chance at a new life, a chance to leave their dreary pasts behind and look forward to a brighter, much happier and hopeful, future. Both wanted to chase that. Both were surprised to learn their respective trains of thought had pushed them to pursue the same individual.

Had Edge and Red been anyone else, they would have fought and bickered with each other or they would have agreed not to pursue Sans unless he explicitly expressed unprompted interest in either of them. But the brothers were unique in their relationship. In a kill or be killed world, the only ally one could trust was a sibling that had proven their loyalty over and over again at the risk of their own life. Edge and Red had depended on one another for survival and so a deep bond had formed between them over countless treacherous years; one that helped them to see the pointlessness and danger of bickering over petty things like love and lust. So rather than behave like 'normal' brothers, they decided they had no qualms sharing Sans if he was fine with it.

"Do you think he'll agree?" Edge pondered out loud. The thought was mostly for himself, but Red decided to grace it with an answer.

"If anyone would, it'd be him." Red shrugged and leaned back in his booth. He smirked as a remark passed through his mind. "He's weird that way."

Edge smiled and nodded in agreement, "Just like us."

They had asked Sans to meet with them in a human café Edge quite enjoyed. While the coffee they sold was mediocre at best, according to Red, their tea was top-notch and the taller skeleton enjoyed it thoroughly. They also had incredible sugar cookies he insisted on having every time they came as they supposedly enhanced the experience and the tea. The only down-side was that it seemed to be a hipster joint and the brothers stuck out like sore thumbs mostly for wearing dark, edgy clothes. None of the humans seemed to be bothered by the fact that they were monsters.

Sans soon entered the tiny shop and waved when he spotted them. Ever the polite monster, Edge rose to greet the other as he made his way to their table and sat next to Red.

"What's up?" He asked and leaned back.

Red scooted closer and threw his arm over the backrest of the booth. The brothers then observed Sans's reaction attentively. The gesture hadn't seemed to have escaped his notice, but all he did was blush a little which was a good sign. The brothers had settled on a couple of tests to deduce whether there was a point in asking Sans to form a relationship with the both of them. If he seemed remotely off put by one of the flirty advances, they would stop and abandon the idea.

"Nothing much." Red sighed. "Want a drink?"

Sans opened his mouth to answer but before he managed to utter a sound, one of the baristas swung over and handed him a hot cup of coffee.

"Thanks, Collin!" He said to the human and winked at him, "You'll put it on my tab, right?" 'Collin' nodded and returned to his job, assisting his coworkers in serving the small line that had formed at the cash. Sans reached for his cup, moaning at the taste of the coffee. "I'm a bit of a regular here."

"Coffee here's garbage." Red commented.

Sans laughed, "Of course  _you'd_  think that." He teased, "All you drink are frappuccinos and mocha lattés. This is  _real_  coffee."

Red chuckled and rolled his eyes. He observed from his peripherals as Edge leaned onto the table, reaching for the cup Sans still held onto. His fingers trailed the rim before smoothly falling down to brush his hand suggestively. The smaller skeleton sucked in a sharp breath and blushed more visibly. He made to pull his hand away but ultimately kept it in place. Regardless, the brothers noticed that they were beginning to push their luck. And yet, Sans choosing to allow Edge to keep touching him was a sign in itself, wasn't it?

"A bit of a connoisseur." Edge remarked and looked up without tilting his head. "Makes you sound a bit snobby."

"W-what can I say?" Sans stammered, betraying his growing nervousness. "Love me that ol' bean juice…"

"Coffee snob." Red teased, trailing his fingers over his shoulder.

Edge stiffened a bit and nearly stopped his ministrations. The final test was to see if Sans would handle and accept being touched suggestively by both at once, but he thought his brother had chosen the worst moment to engage. The smaller skeleton was clearly nervous and needed more time to get back to being comfortable, but it was too late to take it back now. They had to roll with it and hope for the best. Unfortunately, Sans's reaction was leaning towards less than favourable.

"U-uh…" He hesitated, but he still hadn't yet pulled away. "You…you guys are being pretty touchy right now…"

"Does it bother you?" Edge asked lowly.

Sans flinched and blushed at his tone. He eyed both of them nervously before focusing his gaze on his coffee. "A-are you two on your…heat?" He asked, whispering the final word.

The brothers laughed.

"Nope, not even a little." Red assured.

"Then…why…?" Sans trailed off shyly.

"We have a proposition for you." Edge stated and he glanced at his brother for support, receiving a nod of approval. "We are unorthodox people and we'd like to make an unorthodox offer…"

"Just, uh, spit it out…please." Sans practically begged.

"Would you be open to the idea of dating us?" Edge asked bluntly. Judging from Red's expression, it might have been a bit  _too_  bluntly.

Sans gawked at him with wide eyes. He seemed to think it was some sort of prank but when he looked at Red, he knew it wasn't. He blushed all the more and let out a small, nervous laugh. "Boy, you weren't kidding when you said unorthodox." He mumbled timidly.

"We're willing to share you if you're willing to be shared." Edge added and retracted his touch. "If this makes you uncomfortable, you shouldn't feel pressured to say yes."

Sans nodded and took a deep breath. "You know, usually siblings fight over shit like this." He pointed out mostly because of how disoriented he was by the unexpected proposition.

"Like my bro said," Red smirked, "We're unorthodox."

"How…how would this work?" Sans asked much to the pleasure and hope of the brothers.

They exchanged looks and shrugged. "We've never done this before." Edge stated.

"Never had the chance to." Red added. "It's not my bro's philosophy, but we figured we'd wing it. Make it up as we go."

" _If_  you're willing." Edge reminded. "We'll accept your final decision, whatever it may be."

Sans took a moment to consider the offer. The last thing he probably expected when agreeing to the meet up was to be invited to form a polygamous relationship. Edge and Red waited nervously for his answer, anticipating a gentle refusal. Edge had been more hopeful than Red, but both had remained realistic about their expectations. Sans had never appeared to be that type of guy despite his open acceptance to just about anything. Still, it was worth a shot.

"Okay."

Neither brother said anything, almost certain to have misheard his answer.

"What?" They said in unison.

Sans chuckled and repeated himself: "I said okay. I'll give this a try."

"R…really?" Red asked in awe while Edge smiled stupidly.

"Sure." Sans shrugged, "There's more than enough room for two."

**Author's Note:**

> **Lowkey really like this premise and might expand on it..............**


End file.
